Imprint methods are techniques by which a template (also called a stamper, mold, or forma) is pressed onto a transfer subject body, and a pattern formed on the template is transferred to the transfer subject body.
For such imprint methods, techniques have been proposed whereby fluidity of a resin that forms the transfer subject body is improved by using a template including protrusions.
However, conventionally, the density of patterns formed on the template is non-uniform. Hence, even when a template that simply includes protrusions is used, there is a risk that local excess and deficiency of the amount of the transfer subject body will occur, causing a deterioration in transcription.